


Rise to Stardom

by michael_lover278



Category: Prichael - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Depression, F/F, F/M, I used FaceApp for some pictures so fight me or look it up on wattpad, Insomnia, Lesbians, Music, Romance, Toxic Relationships, damage, perscripions, prichael we need more of it, romance in a workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_lover278/pseuds/michael_lover278
Summary: Michaela wanted to be an actress, but she's working in a firm as an assistant. One night she runs into a handsome fellow, who seemed very rich and the word gets out that he was buying Candice’s Fashion firm, because she was going through bankruptcy.And this fellow is well-known as Prince, the musician who used to do music and concerts but stop during his breakup with his fiancé, Bianca. The relationship was really toxic and all of his inspiration from his music was made by her, whom he thought loved him the same way as he did.  After his success with his purchase from Candice, he decided to celebrate it at a Jazz bar.That’s where he found the girl of his dreams, Michaela, without even knowing that it was him she fell for him. They both met on occasions, and sometimes unexpectedly. Some people say love at first sight don’t exist anymore, but maybe it does.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Prince (Musician), minor Cameron Boyce/Booboo Stewart





	Rise to Stardom

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I hope you guys like this one

𝔐𝔦𝔠𝔥𝔞𝔢𝔩𝔞 𝔓𝔒𝔙

It's 7:00 A.M, my alarm on my phone started to ring, I opened my eyes and grabbed my phone and turned it off.

As I moaned while I got off my soft bed, I walked to my closet and tried to pick out an outfit for work today. I sighed as I opened my closet door and turned on the lights. 

"Nope. Not that. I wore this last week..." It's like I don't have anything to wear, ugh! Before I lose all hope, there was at least something simple for me to wear. A navy blue sweater jacket, a white button up shirt, and a long skirt that goes below my knees.

"I guess this will do," I said to myself as I go to my dresser and take some underwear out with a bra that goes along with it. I went to the shower and lather myself with a berry fusion body wash, after I was done, I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around me. 

I open my medicine cabinet and take out antidepressants, Xanax, and the caffeine pills to keep me up. Ever since my mother passed 2 years ago and my toxic abusive boyfriend cheated on me with my ex co-worker who I used to be friends with, Courtney, I became depressed and my insomnia got somewhat better over the past year. 

Let's say my life sucks, but at least I have my sister, but now she's having so much success in her life. She has a singing career and acting! All my dreams were given to her. But I support her through so much, I just hope she appreciates everything that I'm trying to do...

I buttoned my white shirt, slipped on my skirt, slid my arms into my navy blue sweater jacket, and I put on my shoes. 

I didn't even bother to put on makeup today, so I just put my hair in a low ponytail with strains of my dark brown curly hair falling against my face. I grabbed my suitcase, keys, gave my cat, white boy some cat food, and got my lunch then left out of there.

I sat everything in the trunk, because I have to pick up my best friend, Simone for work. Great...

The reason why I picked her up is because of her car, but hopefully it'll get fixed next thing in the morning. As I pull up at her residence, I see her full voluminous curly hair and a big smile on her face, she seems very happy. But why can't I? Why can't I be happy just for one day? Like ever? My thoughts came to a stop when she opened the door and got in, "hey, girl!" She greeted me with a smile on her face, "Yeah, hey, uh what's with the smile?" I asked her before I started the car.

"Oh, today is me and Mendy's anniversary!" She exclaimed happily, "oh..." I mouthed as I drove, I smiled at her and said, "congratulations, on 5 years?" 

"No, it's been 4 years..." she corrected me, "oh, right well congrats to that too..." my smile fades away. I guess she noticed something was off with me this morning, "hey," she says as she puts her hand on mine, "one day, you'll find your Prince Charming or true love whatever. Don't let that get in your way of things of what you want..." 

"You're right...Thanks Sim..." I applied to her, "no problem..." she said as we found a parking lot.

As we walked in before we could even get into our stations, Brittany came in and from the look on her face it was something serious, "girl! Did you hear about Candice going damn near bankrupt and she has to sell the company..." 

"Girl, what?" Simone says with a shock look on her face, I'd been lying if I didn't have the same reaction as she's making, "what do you mean she's selling the company?" I questioned, "she's selling this one..." 

Really?! You got to be fucking kidding me! Wait, does this mean that I have to find another job?! "So who's the person she's selling it to?" 

"We don't know, but she might make this announcement saying she's letting us off, who knows this is Candice we're talking about..." Brit shrugged her shoulders and walked off, I inhaled deeply and slumped my body in the chair then exhaled tiredly.

"Michaela, did you eat anything this morning?" Simone came to me looking worried, I shook my head 'no', she sighs and left then came back with a donut.

"It might not be much, but if it'll keep you alive for awhile then that'll be great..." We snickered, I love her within the bottom of my heart. She always keeps me happy, "there's that smile I've been waiting for..." she giggled, I embraced her as she did the same with me.

"Okay let's get to work..." I said as I took a bite out of the donut I was given, I heard heels clicking on the floor, and once I turned around it was my boss. "Hello my fellow employees, I'm really sorry for this inconvenience, and this is really hard for me too now hear me out. I'm letting you guys off due to that fact that I'm selling the company, " 

We kinda already figured that out, but others didn't so their reactions were way different than me, Simone, and Brittany. "And I'm going to pay you guys with as much money as possible if we have a deal, let's hope and pray we do..."

So basically we're getting stimulus checks until we have a new boss, that's crazy. "So I want you guys to pack up your things for right now, and I'll send you guys updates on your email."

I let out an aggregated sigh, "I really should've stayed at home...." some others say, really I would feel the same way as them. Well another car ride with Simone...

𝔓𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔢 𝔓𝔒𝔙

It was sorta late, but it was still daylight outside, I made it to the old firm that I'm going to purchase. I take off my shades and looked at the place up and down to see if it was worth something, eh, probably some elbow grease and we'll be fine.

I walked in the building and saw a blonde woman walking up to me, "oh, Prince darling come in." She says as she leads me to her office. 

"It's been a pleasure to be in business with you, sir..." I giggled giddily, I smirked and rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, well I want to get to business..." I pull out my checkbook with my pen writing a price that I would buy for this building and turn it into a studio, I mean it's big enough.

I tore the paper out the book and handed it to Chuck so he can hand it to her, "isn't that enough for you Candice Lé Marie?" I said to her as I crossed my leg over the other, still sitting there with a smirk on my face. 

She looked at the check and her eyes went from small to humongous, "y-yeah, sold!" I stuttered utterly and started shaking my hand, "Okay, it's good doing business with you..." I whispered in Chuck's ear and told him to go and get the workers here so they can redecorate this place.

This will do so much better...

𝔐𝔦𝔠𝔥𝔞𝔢𝔩𝔞 𝔓𝔒𝔙

"Girl you need a MAN! Or somebody come on! You got the bod and everything!" Breanna says as she eats a carton of ice cream while on facetime with me, what am I doing you may ask, just watching tv and binge eating, as usual "girl what- what do you not understand, no!" I scolded her.

But yet she still pleads, "oh come one, Michaela! It's not that bad to have a one night stand!" 

"What do you not understand, once I have sex with someone I'm going to be attached and I'm not getting my heart broken again..." I said to her, she sighs and looks at me with pity, "I know, Devante left you hurting, especially that bitch Courtney! But sometimes you have to move on, he did, so what can't you..." 

She does have a point, maybe I should at least try to go out for a little while. "You may be right about something, I'll try to go out tonight..." 

There was an notification alarm that went off on my phone it was a email message from my boss, 

Hey Michaela, 

We've got some good news, we have someone who wants to buy the firm! You guys start working next month! 

Love, Candice xoxo

"Oh you got that email too?" Bre said as she put the spoon back in her mouth, "yes, she said that we're coming back next month so I'm guessing the beginning of the month...yay.." I said sarcastically but I giggled little as Breanna cackled too.

"Oh, well imma let you go, so you can get ready for tonight! Bye kisses!" She hangs up.

Thank god...

I freshen myself up from the shower, first time doing my makeup, it looks okay. I slipped on a lace bra with some lace underwear, I picked a red dress for my best opinion because that's the one that can literally steal everyone's attention.

And I put on my diamond earrings and pumps.

I put some more food in the bowl for White Boy and left the house again. I didn't feel like driving so I called an Uber, so they can drop me off.

Well we made it to the bar, Carrie's, this should be fun...

While I was sitting down at the bar, observing the people who were talking and dancing, people listening to the music that was playing, and couples going into the bathrooms just to have sex or make up sex. I thought to myself and said, "why are you doing this to yourself? You'll never find someone who has the same romantic thought in their heads like you. You might as well leave the bar and try not to waste all your life span on 'dating'." 

I looked at all the horny men that were looking at me, well there's no secret that I'm wearing this scandalous red dress that fits my figure in all the right places and can take your man away from you. But I don't want scraps or leftovers, I want someone who's exciting and knows my words before I say them. 

Just before I decided to leave, there was a strange man behind me, he looked familiar but I can't make out his features because of how the lights are so dim. He puts his hand out and steps closer to the light so I can see him, he looks so charming. Carmel skin, freshly faded beard, his long hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a black suit with a silk dark purple shirt. "May I have this dance?"

I looked at the man coily and took his hand, he pulled me to the dance floor as our bodies swayed to the music. He spun me around and dipped me then gave me a wink at the end of the song, he picked me up "hey, do you want to get a drink or something?" He asks, "Yeah, sure I'm kinda thirsty right now..." I giggled nervously. 

We ordered a row of shots, I downed a couple as he did 3, after my 4th or maybe 5th shot I was very very drunk. "Ugh, I'm never drinking ever again!" I moaned drunkenly, I grabbed my purse and jacket and stumbled outside the club. The mysterious guy followed me and helped me to his car, I stopped him as I pressed my hand on his chest and looked up at him and said, "I don't even know your name..." 

It took him awhile, his facial expression looked like he never heard that before. But his voice sounds like I heard him on tv before.

"Prince," He said as he kissed my hand and looked back down at me, "your's?" 

I blushed at him and slowly took my hand back from his hold, "Michaela..." 

He opens the door for me and let's me in the car, "is this like a race car?" I asked him, he chuckled, "kinda yes, I'm actually buying a firm and it's grand opening starts at 10:30 AM tomorrow, I hope you can make it..." he winked at me, I smiled at him and said, "sure I think I can make it..." I said to him, I gave him my number as he gave me his, then I groaned knowing that I'm going to have the worst hangover ever.

As we pull up at my address, he gets out of the car and opens my door and helps me out, "thank you for," I waved my hand around trying to find the words that I'm trying to say, "tonight..." I chuckled. As he was looking at me up and down, my laughter and smile faded away as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. This was a kiss that I never had before, I gave into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I let go of his lips and pulled away from him, "uh, see you later Prince..." I walked off holding my handbag and jacket and walking up to my doorstep. 

I looked back behind me and I could see Prince watching me from behind, I smirked at him and went inside. 

I can never get Prince's body off my mind, maybe I should take a cold shower.


End file.
